Heart-to-Heart: Shulk's Hypothetical Pokemon
by TrueSapphire
Summary: Pikachu shows Shulk the Trophy Vault, specifically the section full of Pokemon. Based on Shulk's interests, Pikachu decides what Pokemon suits Shulk. [One-shot and no spoilers. Readable for everyone].


**In this disclaimer, I do not own ****_Super Smash Bros, _****nor make profit out of them. ****_Super Smash Bros _****belongs to Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo, and their respective owners. My stories are for entertainment purposes only.**

**First started on September 27th, 2014.  
><strong>

**General Overview:**

**1. For those who do not know about ****_Xenoblade, _****Heart-to-Hearts are interactions between two people. Depending on dialog choices, friendship (affinity in ****_Xenoblade)_**** can be raised or lowered. There are four possible endings depending on what the character say. This is roughly the equivalent version of Fire Emblem's support conversation, just with a few differences.**

**Below are the terms used in ****_Xenoblade Chronicles:_**

**Heartwarming – Conversation goes as smoothly as possible (two positive choices). **This is the true ending.**  
>Heartbreaking – Conversation goes as badly as possible (two negative choices).<br>Four small hearts raised – Positive choice selected.  
>Four small hearts lowered – Negative choice selected.<br>One big heart raised – Ends the conversation with a big boost of friendship (affinity in ****_Xenoblade)_****.**

* * *

><p>During the time Shulk spent here, he noticed these animal-like creatures, both animal-like fighters and the ones that come out of small balls known as Poke Balls. As a newcomer from a different world, Shulk was surprised to see them, but quickly became intrigued in learning more about these creatures. Shulk asked around and ended up confronting Pikachu, a four-time veteran from the Pokemon world.<p>

Fighters could all communicate in this world thanks to Master Hand. Normally, someone like Pikachu could not talk in the same language as most people here. However, Master Hand, being an omnipotent being, designed a way where every Smasher can communicate in the same language. For someone like Pikachu, a four-time veteran, Pikachu can easily talk if he wished. Coming from the world where humans can speak allowed Pikachu to learn their language and talk like them.

Shulk asked Pikachu about Pokemon, which Pikachu happily accepted his request. Pikachu led Shulk to the Trophy Vault and into a section full of Pokemon trophies. The two stood in front of a trophy with a Poke Ball.

* * *

><p><em><span>Heartbreaking - You<span>_

"So these are Pokemon," Shulk awed, looking at many Pokemon trophies from this spot.

"Yup!" Pikachu nodded. "Some of these are found in the Smash battles, and there are those that are fighters like us."

"Yeah. I noticed a few right off the bat." Shulk turned to Pikachu excitedly. "I'm really intrigued by this! Could you go into more detail?"

"How about you call me Professor Pikachu?" Pikachu boasted and joked as Shulk could not contain his smile.

"Heh-hah!" Shulk chuckled. "Teach me, Professor Pikachu!"

Pikachu giggled before explaining to the Monado wielder. "The Pokemon world is widely inhabited by humans and creatures called Pokemon. These Pokemon can be found in every corner of Pokemon world. Some run across the plains, others fly through the sky, and other yet swim deep in the oceans. The humans live together with these Pokemon, lending their strengths so that both species live and prosper."

"That's awesome! Reminds me of my world, only some were hostile. An Armu can be trained from a Nopon."

"Hee hee!" Pikachu giggled. "It's like I'm teaching to a new Pokemon trainer! You may be old, but I can see you as a Pokemon Trainer."

"Pokemon Trainer?"

"They catch, train, care for, and battle other Pokemon." Pikachu faced the trophy with a Poke Ball. "To catch a Pokemon, they use Poke Balls here on this stand. But enough about that! I know which one you're really interested!"

"You mean..." Shulk began, becoming excited, "the Poke Balls?"

**Four small hearts lowered**

"Uh, really?" Pikachu asked confusingly. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Shulk's eyes gleamed. "How can a small spherical object capture these Pokemon? That is amazing technology!"

_"So this is what people mean when it's about Shulk and technology..." _Pikachu thought in his mind.

"Is there...something you want to say?" Shulk asked, staring at the yellow mouse.

"Huh? Oh... Uh, nothing!" Pikachu shook his head. "About your question, I'm not that knowledgeable. All you have to know is that you throw a Poke Ball to a weaken wild Pokemon. If you succeed, you can become friends with that Pokemon."

"I see... But I do want to learn about the details." Shulk nodded and understood.

Pikachu became a bit frustrated. "Enough about Poke Balls!" Pikachu folded his arms. "I have a serious question for you!"

"Wh-what is it?" Shulk felt intimidated by Pikachu's stare.

"If you were a Pokemon Trainer, what Pokemon do you want?" Pikachu asked, then thought in his mind. He thought about the possibility of matching Shulk's interests and abilities to a Pokemon. _"I wonder if he'll choose that..."_

Shulk contemplated about it for a moment. "You."

**Four small hearts lowered**

"WH-WHAT? ME?" Pikachu baffled. "Out of all Pokemon, you chose me? But there are so many Pokemon to choose from! Aren't you interested in others?"

"Well..." Shulk began to explain. "You're the first Pokemon I ever met. I became fond for you. And besides, I haven't seen every Pokemon in existence."

"Oh... Okay." Pikachu's ears dropped a bit. "You're right. You don't know every Pokemon, and it would take too long to show each and every Pokemon here. I was too hasty with my earlier question. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. And even if we do find a Pokemon I like, you'll always be my first Pokemon. I don't mind looking at every Pokemon here until I drop. We're free today, and I would like your help."

**One big heart raised**

"Well, if that's what you want, Professor Pikachu is on the job!" Pikachu hopped one with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><span><em>Net LossGain - Long Tail Pokemon_

"So these are Pokemon," Shulk awed, looking at many Pokemon trophies from this spot.

"Yup!" Pikachu nodded. "Some of these are found in the Smash battles, and there are those that are fighters like us."

"Yeah. I noticed a few right off the bat." Shulk turned to Pikachu excitedly. "I'm really intrigued by this! Could you go into more detail?"

"How about you call me Professor Pikachu?" Pikachu boasted and joked as Shulk could not contain his smile.

"Heh-hah!" Shulk chuckled. "Teach me, Professor Pikachu!"

Pikachu giggled before explaining to the Monado wielder. "The Pokemon world is widely inhabited by humans and creatures called Pokemon. These Pokemon can be found in every corner of Pokemon world. Some run across the plains, others fly through the sky, and other yet swim deep in the oceans. The humans live together with these Pokemon, lending their strengths so that both species live and prosper."

"That's awesome! Reminds me of my world, only some were hostile. An Armu can be trained from a Nopon."

"Hee hee!" Pikachu giggled. "It's like I'm teaching to a new Pokemon trainer! You may be old, but I can see you as a Pokemon Trainer."

"Pokemon Trainer?"

"They catch, train, care for, and battle other Pokemon." Pikachu faced the trophy with a Poke Ball. "To catch a Pokemon, they use Poke Balls here on this stand. But enough about that! I know which one you're really interested!"

"You mean..." Shulk began, becoming excited, "the Poke Balls?"

**Four small hearts lowered**

"Uh, really?" Pikachu asked confusingly. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Shulk's eyes gleamed. "How can a small spherical object capture these Pokemon? That is amazing technology!"

_"So this is what people mean when it's about Shulk and technology..." _Pikachu thought in his mind.

"Is there...something you want to say?" Shulk asked, staring at the yellow mouse.

"Huh? Oh... Uh, nothing!" Pikachu shook his head. "About your question, I'm not that knowledgeable. All you have to know is that you throw a Poke Ball to a weaken wild Pokemon. If you succeed, you can become friends with that Pokemon."

"I see... But I do want to learn about the details." Shulk nodded and understood.

Pikachu became a bit frustrated. "Enough about Poke Balls!" Pikachu folded his arms. "I have a serious question for you!"

"Wh-what is it?" Shulk felt intimidated by Pikachu's stare.

"If you were a Pokemon Trainer, what Pokemon do you want?" Pikachu asked, then thought in his mind. He thought about the possibility of matching Shulk's interests and abilities to a Pokemon. _"I wonder if he'll choose that..."_

Shulk contemplated about it for a moment. "I know one."

**Four small hearts raised**

"There is a species back in my colony called Bunnits," Shulk explained. "A Bunnit is a bunny with a long tail hand. Since I grew up with these Bunnits in the colony, I figured that's the good start."

"A long tail hand..." Pikachu repeated as he remembered. "Hang on! There's a Pokemon with a long tail hand!"

"Really? Show me!" Shulk became excited. Pikachu led Shulk to a purple monkey-like Pokemon with a long yellow tail hand. "Here it is! Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon. It can climb and hang onto branches using its powerful tail."

"So its tail can grab things."

"Yup!"

"Yeah... This Aipom is very similar to the Bunnits in my world! The wildlife uses Mechon parts as weapons or armors. Some Bunnits, such as the Evil Rhangrot and the Speedy Ramshyde, would use Mechon parts as a weapon."

_"Evil...what?" _Pikachu thought at these strange and unique names.

Shulk faced Pikachu with a smile. "Thank you for finding me my first Pokemon, Pikachu!"

**One big heart raised**

"Aw, thanks!" Pikachu smiled. "I'm glad I was able to help find your monkey friend!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Net GainLoss – Gear Pokemon_

"So these are Pokemon," Shulk awed, looking at many Pokemon trophies from this spot.

"Yup!" Pikachu nodded. "Some of these are found in the Smash battles, and there are those that are fighters like us."

"Yeah. I noticed a few right off the bat." Shulk turned to Pikachu excitedly. "I'm really intrigued by this! Could you go into more detail?"

"How about you call me Professor Pikachu?" Pikachu boasted and joked as Shulk could not contain his smile.

"Heh-hah!" Shulk chuckled. "Teach me, Professor Pikachu!"

Pikachu giggled before explaining to the Monado wielder. "The Pokemon world is widely inhabited by humans and creatures called Pokemon. These Pokemon can be found in every corner of Pokemon world. Some run across the plains, others fly through the sky, and other yet swim deep in the oceans. The humans live together with these Pokemon, lending their strengths so that both species live and prosper."

"That's awesome! Reminds me of my world, only some were hostile. An Armu can be trained from a Nopon."

"Hee hee!" Pikachu giggled. "It's like I'm teaching to a new Pokemon trainer! You may be old, but I can see you as a Pokemon Trainer."

"Pokemon Trainer?"

"They catch, train, care for, and battle other Pokemon." Pikachu faced the trophy with a Poke Ball. "To catch a Pokemon, they use Poke Balls here on this stand. But enough about that! I know which one you're really interested!"

"You mean..." Shulk began, "the Pokemon?"

**Four small hearts raised**

"Yeah! That's the one!" Pikachu hopped once. "Specifically, what Pokemon suits you the best!"

"Oh, is that how it is?" Shulk became intrigued.

"But to choose a Pokemon, I need to know your interests. You might find a Pokemon you shared in common."

"I am a scientist back home, so machines and parts are my number one interest. Is there such a Pokemon?"

"Let me think about it." Pikachu put his paw on his chin. After a couple of seconds, Pikachu knew such a Pokemon exists until a thought occurred to him. _"Wait a second! There's one more thing related to Shulk! That's the key point about him!"__  
><em>

"Have you figured it out?" Shulk spoke up.

"Uh..." Pikachu hesitatingly. "So, Shulk... Are you still interested about your interest you mentioned?"

"Yes, of course!"

**Four small hearts lowered**

"I told you that those are my number one interests," Shulk reminded Pikachu. "I am a scientist, after all."

"Oh...right," Pikachu responded, giving up his previous thought. _"I guess I have to show that instead."_

"Have you thought of one based on my interests?"

"Yes. Follow me." The two later found a trophy depicting two floating gears with faces and big round noses. Their left eyes were covered in white "X", and their expressions overall looked surprised. "Klink, the Gear Pokemon. In order for Klink to survive, it produces energy by spinning its twin, interlocking bodies."

"Whoa!" Shulk gasped in astonishment. "Yeah! That's it! I really loved the designs of it. I really wish it was real and animated." He turned to Pikachu. "Thank you so much, Pikachu. You found my perfect match!"

**One big heart raised**

"If it makes you happy, then I'm happy for you," Pikachu smiled back, then thought in his mind. _"Maybe next time, I'll show you that Pokemon..."_

* * *

><p><span><em>Heartwarming – Foresight Pokemon<em>

"So these are Pokemon," Shulk awed, looking at many Pokemon trophies from this spot.

"Yup!" Pikachu nodded. "Some of these are found in the Smash battles, and there are those that are fighters like us."

"Yeah. I noticed a few right off the bat." Shulk turned to Pikachu excitedly. "I'm really intrigued by this! Could you go into more detail?"

"How about you call me Professor Pikachu?" Pikachu boasted and joked as Shulk could not contain his smile.

"Heh-hah!" Shulk chuckled. "Teach me, Professor Pikachu!"

Pikachu giggled before explaining to the Monado wielder. "The Pokemon world is widely inhabited by humans and creatures called Pokemon. These Pokemon can be found in every corner of Pokemon world. Some run across the plains, others fly through the sky, and other yet swim deep in the oceans. The humans live together with these Pokemon, lending their strengths so that both species live and prosper."

"That's awesome! Reminds me of my world, only some were hostile. An Armu can be trained from a Nopon."

"Hee hee!" Pikachu giggled. "It's like I'm teaching to a new Pokemon trainer! You may be old, but I can see you as a Pokemon Trainer."

"Pokemon Trainer?"

"They catch, train, care for, and battle other Pokemon." Pikachu faced the trophy with a Poke Ball. "To catch a Pokemon, they use Poke Balls here on this stand. But enough about that! I know which one you're really interested!"

"You mean..." Shulk began, "the Pokemon?"

**Four small hearts raised**

"Yeah! That's the one!" Pikachu hopped once. "Specifically, what Pokemon suits you the best!"

"Oh, is that how it is?" Shulk became intrigued.

"But to choose a Pokemon, I need to know your interests. You might find a Pokemon you shared in common."

"I am a scientist back home, so machines and parts are my number one interest. Is there such a Pokemon?"

"Let me think about it." Pikachu put his paw on his chin. After a couple of seconds, Pikachu knew such a Pokemon exists until a thought occurred to him. _"Wait a second! There's one more thing related to Shulk! That's the key point about him!"__  
><em>

"Have you figured it out?" Shulk spoke up.

"Uh..." Pikachu hesitatingly. "So, Shulk... Are you still interested about your interest you mentioned?"

Shulk scanned at Pikachu's face in curiosity. "Is there something else in your mind?"

**Four small hearts raised**

"Actually, there is!" Pikachu replied happily. "Besides technology, there's another Pokemon that's a best match for you! Follow me!" Pikachu led Shulk to a trophy with a Pokemon. It was a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It had long slender white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curled down the sides of its head. There were spikes on the side of its face, resembling a masquerade mask. It has green arms and long, slender fingers that resembled gloves. A red fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extended from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the centermost horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms.

"What is that?" Shulk awed at its appearance.

"Your perfect match!" Pikachu grinned with confidence. "This is Gardevior, the Embrace Pokemon! It is also a Psychic and Fairy Pokemon! Don't be fooled by its appearance! Gardevior can be both female and male."

"How interesting... But why did you say it was a perfect match?"

"Gardevior...can see into the future."

"SERIOUSLY?" Shulk gasped at Pikachu, who was grinning very widely.

"If it senses you in danger, it will protect you from danger. It's like your visions!"

"Wow... I told you about machines, but I never told you about my visions. I underestimated you." Shulk smiled back. "Thanks, Pikachu! You're a great Pokemon matchmaker!"

**One big heart raised**

"I'm so glad I chose Gardevior!" Pikachu smiled back. "You and Gardevior are perfect for each other!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shulk [Blue Circle Affinity] Pikachu<br>Trainer-like bond**

******For more Heart-to-Heart one-shots, check the Super Smash Bros. Community titled "Heart-to-Heart: Smash Edition."******

* * *

><p><strong>My Hypothetical guess for Shulk's Pokemon (including evolutions):<strong>

**1. Gen III #282 - Gardevior (Both have foresight)  
><strong>**2. Gen II #190 - Aipom (Based on a Bunnit in Shulk's colony)  
><strong>**3. Gen III #289 - Slaking (Based on a Gogol)  
><strong>**4. Gen I #081- Magnemite (Shulk's interests in machines)  
><strong>**5. Gen V #599 - Klink (Shulk's interests in machines)  
><strong>**6. Gen IV #479 - Rotom (Shulk's interests in machines)**

**While I'm not that knowledge in Pokemon, I'm sure a Pokemon expert can come up with a better team. So, I would like you guys to tell me your team of Shulk's Pokemon. Here's some facts of Shulk:**

**1. Shulk's five key personality characteristics: integrity, humanity, intuition, pessimism, and bravery.  
><strong>**2. Loves machines/parts and technology (so electricity is also counted).  
><strong>**3. Shulk is a weapon researcher/scientist/mechanic (can create weapons and fix vehicles such as a gunlance, rifle, buggy, etc.)  
><strong>**4. Has foresight.  
><strong>**5. No caterpillar Pokemon (Shulk has a fear of caterpillars).  
><strong>**6. Likes Rainbow Slug (Sticks crystals to its body, giving it a rugged look. Extremely rare to find).  
><strong>**7. Likes Shield Bug (Turns blue after dreams of dancing in the sky).**

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I think about it, I wonder what Pokemon Shulk's friends would use. Can you imagine Reyn, Dunban, and Riki in these Pokemon scenarios?<strong>

**"Give it some oomph!" Reyn ordered his Pokemon.  
>"Yeah! I'm turnin' up the heat!" Reyn exclaimed with his Fire Pokemon; both feeling focused.<br>"Yeeaaah! Pokemon time!" Reyn cheered.  
><strong>**"You can't have a rainbow without Reyn, baby!" Reyn grinned underneath a rainbow created by Ho-Oh.**

**"Dance with me!" Dunban told Bellossom. "Born in the world of strife! Against the odds! We choose to fight! Blossom Dance!"  
>"I fear not the jaws of death!" Dunban exclaimed at the Pokemon with jaws.<strong>

**"Riki is no Pokepon! Riki is Heropon!" Riki corrected.  
>"Riki proud of sidekick!" Riki praised his Pokemon.<br>"You copied Swoosh-Dodge technique!" Riki gasped to see Double Team.  
><strong>**"Dinobeast is big and scary!" Riki gasped in horror at the Dragon Pokemon.  
>"POKEPON VERY COOL!" Riki exclaimed happily.<strong>


End file.
